


on the path of dreams

by emothy



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Joe has been on the front line; he's seen men die.</i> </p>
<p>(References a minor happening in the last episode, so 'ware spoilers!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the path of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> JOEFEELS. That is all <3

\- 

Joe has been on the front line; he's seen men die. Tens, hundreds: too many to recall the actual number, but never enough that he could ever forget any of them. 

He was always there, right beside Sid, for those men's last moments. And not just because the men of their unit loved Captain Sid Bamick wholeheartedly and wanted him there. Because Sid _wanted_ to be there for them. 

It was always Sid who knew the names of the family they were leaving behind, who promised to send on the message - " _please tell them I love them_ ". It was Sid who could always recall something innocuous about them, like a favourite colour, or their childhood pet. 

It was Sid who knew their every hope and dream. 

It's Joe who is left now, to remember _Sid's_ hopes and dreams. The innate goodness in Sid that allowed him to think the best of everyone until proven otherwise, that made him want to help anyone and everyone. His unwavering sense of right and wrong; the compass to steer your heart by. 

Sid's dreams were bigger than anyone else Joe has ever known. He wanted to universe to be a better place for everyone, unreservedly. His dreams extended beyond sight, beyond most people's imagination. 

Perhaps the only other person Joe knows who can dream anywhere near as big as Sid-sempai is Marvelous. Perhaps that's why he agreed to join him that day, years ago. Perhaps it wasn't an entirely healthy decision at the time. Perhaps he is incredibly lucky that it all worked out for them. 

Perhaps Joe is thankful for that every single day. Because now he has the power to help others achieve their dreams. 

It's because of Sid - because of all of them, every single person that Joe has ever known to have their life cut short well before it should have been. 

That's what makes him turn to Gai and say it: 

"Go with him. It's your dream, isn't it?" 

And, if in defeating the Zangyack they come closer to bringing about a better universe for everyone? 

Once upon a time Joe swore to help Sid-sempai achieve his dream. And a dream doesn't die as long as someone is still alive to keep their promise. 

-


End file.
